Helado de Vainilla
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida se enamoraría de un shinigami? Aunque viéndolo de ésta manera, Misa Amane nunca se caracterizó por su sanidad mental. MisaxRem. Primer fic de DN. Ténganme piedad!


**N/A: ¿Alguien más está cansado de que en todos los fics sea Rem la que sufra por amar a Misa? QUIERO un fic donde Misa sea quien empiece la cosa! Y si tengo que hacerlo yo, pues al carajo! ¡También al carajo con Light!**

**Y si Misa tiene que ser OCC para amar a Rem en lugar de al cabronazo de Light Yagami, PUES QUE LO SEA. **

* * *

La shinigami miraba el objeto frente a sí como si fuese de otro mundo. Aunque pensándolo bien, sí lo era. No entendía como Misa podía insistir tanto en esa cosa llamada "helado".

-No estoy muy segura de esto.

-¡Vamos, Remy!- Usó un apodo cariñoso para la shinigami ojidorada.- _Tienes _que probar el helado de vainilla. ¡Es para moriiirse!

-No sabes lo irónico que suena eso.- Dijo volviendo a observar el cono de "postre" frío.

-Porfavoooor.

-Misa, los shinigamis no tenemos la necesidad de comer. No veo por qué tu urgencia en que pruebe ésta cosa, que además es para humanos.

-Eso lo dices porque aún no lo comiste.- Hizo una carita de puchero y se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Sólo pruevalo! Te gustaraaaa.

La shinigami suspiró con resignación. Misa tenía una carita y usaba un tonito como si el supuesto "helado" fuera un regalo del cielo que debía ser venerado y respetado.

La rubia, esa tarde había estado muy curiosa sobre los shinigamis. Además de muy aburrida, sin ninguna filmación o sin tener que posar para fotografías. Así que no tuvo mejor idea que preguntarle a su mejor-amiga-diosa-de-la-muerte curiosidades, para saber más de los tan misteriosos shinigamis. Ahora, una persona normal preguntaría: ¿De dónde vinieron los shinigamis? o ¿Cuál es el origen de los Death Notes?. Pero estamos hablando de Misa Amane. Preguntó cosas como: ¿Los shinigamis usan gorras al ir al baseball? o ¿Son muy complicadas las secundarias en el Reino de la Muerte?. A lo que Rem no supo responder, porque allí no había escuelas. Y en su puta vida había ido a un partido de baseball o usado una gorra.

No fue hasta la pregunta: ¿A los shinigamis les gusta el helado de vainilla? que todo se volvió un poco más extraño. Rem respondió que jamás había comido una de esas cosas llamadas "helado".

Misa se quedó sin moverse, respirar, o siquiera pestañear durante treinta segundos después de esa respuesta. Por un momento Rem pensó que la había matado, pero suspiró aliviada al comprobar que su tiempo de vida todavía se veía. Sin embargo la chica estaba quieta como una estatua. Hizo lo que cualquier ser con un poco de sentido común haría: sacudirla un poco. Pero apenas la tocó, pegó un gritito que hizo a Rem quitar la mano enseguida, y empezó a correr en círculos alrededor del sofá gritando como si se acabara el mundo.

-_¿Misa?- _Había preguntado. Se cuestionó si hizo bien al darle el Death Note a una chica que gritaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de un sofá.

- _¡¿Cómo es que nunca has comido helado?!- _Dejó de correr en círculos y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara. Como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados en una iglesia católica.

-_Nunca he comido helado.- _Dijo sin estar muy segura de si eso la calmaría.

La rubia, en ese momento se agarró el pecho y se machucó los oídos, como si hubiera oído una blasfemia.

Tomó a la shinigami de su blanco brazo y casi la jaló a la salida. Misa era fuerte en serio cuando quería.

-_Misa, ¿qué estás haciendo?- _Preguntó la pobre víctima.

-_Tienes que comer helado, URGENTE._

Lo que había seguido no fue tan complicado. Misa jaló a Rem por toda la ciudad hasta el parque. Cuando la shinigami intentó ofrecer la idea de soltarla y dejarla volar sobre ella como había hecho muchas veces antes, Misa no la dejó hablar porque empezó a quejarse en voz alta sobre la falta de educación y consideración del Rey Shinigami, que le negaba el "helado" a sus súbditos, como si fuera una anciana que se queja de que su vecinito le patea el gato. Claro que todo aquel que viese a Misa hablar sola, mientras caminaba "aparentemente" jalando algo que todos calificarían como simple aire, la calificarían de loca. Parece que la cantante no se fijó en ese detalle.

Ahora, el hombre al que le compraron el conito de helado, ¿se habrá extrañado porque la chica que le compró hablaba sobre su helado con el espacio vacío a su lado como si de una importante vacuna contra el sida se tratara? Nunca lo sabremos.

Y volvemos a donde empezamos. A Rem y Misa en una banca del parque. Y todo aquel que pasara a su lado preguntándose de qué manicomio escapó Misa que hablaba sola, aparentemente ninguno notando el cono de helado flotante. A veces era una desventaja que a Rem sólo pudiera verla Misa.

-Oh, casi lo olvido.- Misa sacó una cámara de fotografías.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-¡Quiero tener un permanente recordatorio de tu rostro al probar el helado!- Apuntó esperando que Rem hiciera eso.

-Tú sabes que no me interesan las costumbres humanas... pero si te importa tanto que pruebe esta cosa...

Verdaderamente a Rem no le agradaban los humanos. Eran la única criatura que había visto tratando de destruirse entre ellos mismos en su larga vida. Era todo un placer matar a uno que otro de vez en cuando con su Death Note. Sin embargo no odiaba a Misa. Y eso era lo que no entendía, cómo un sol tan brillante estaba entre toda la escoria humana. Veía perfectamente por qué Jealous se enamoró de ella.

Y si tenía que probar esa cosa amarilla y fría para contentarla, bueno, no veía por qué no.

Se llevó un poco a la boca con la cucharita.

...

El mundo se detuvo por todo un segundo. Las estrellas pasaron a su lado. De repente todo tuvo sentido en la existencia.

...

_¡Chick-iiin! _Misa sacó la fotografía.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Rem-Rem salió absolutamente adorable!- Misa sostuvo la foto como si fuera su más preciado tesoro. Jamás había visto a Rem con un brillo tan grande en la mirada, con rubor, y una sonrisa así. Se veía como una niñita de tres años festejando navidad. Misa creyó que no podía haber nada más lindo que su Remy así de feliz.

Para Misa, Rem era lo más fascinante del mundo. Había algo en su apariencia escalofriante que ella sólo encontraba cautivador y atrapador. No era simplemente un shinigami que debía seguirla. Quería pensar que era su mejor amiga, y tenía la esperanza de que ella pensara lo mismo. Había algo en ella que la hechizaba y la tenía nerviosa. Su blancura, su cabello plateado y lavanda, o tal vez sus hermosa y grande mirada dorada. Simplemente era lo más lindo que podría haberle pasado. Aunque obviamente se guardara esa información para ella. Es decir, ¿cómo reaccionaría la shinigami si supiera los extraños y conflictivos sentimientos confusos que le guardaba la chica rubia? Seguramente se espantaría, horrorizaría, y luego se fuera y no volviera nunca. No podía arriesgarse a perder a Rem. No quería perder a Rem.

Rem se comía su helado ajena a la mirada brillante de la rubia. ¡Esa cosa era deliciosa! Se cuestionaba si no podría ir hasta el Reino de la Muerte y darle una patada al Rey por haber negado ésto tanto tiempo. Sentía un calor extraño en las mejillas y un cosquilleo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Le dio otra probada al postre frío, y luego otra, y otra, y bueno, otra más.

En toda su vida había pensado que la escoria humana podría crear algo tan... tan... carajos, Misa tenía razón. El helado era simplemente indescriptible.

Notó que la rubia la miraba extraño. Con una sonrisa pequeña y los ojos brillantes.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó.

-¿Uh?- Misa salió de sus pensamientos.- Ehh ¡nada-nada! Misa sólo pensaba que pronto lloverá y no es bueno para el cabello... aunque a Misa en realidad le gusta la lluvia.

-A mí también me gusta.- Sonrió débilmente mostrando los colmillos pequeños.

-¿En serio? ¿Rem no odiaba todo lo del mundo humano?

-No. Sólo a sus habitantes. Y no podría decirse que los odio, simplemente que no me importan en lo más mínimo, Misa.

-¿No odias a Misa-Misa, verdad?- Preguntó no muy segura de la respuesta.

-Como eres tú, creo que ningún ser sería capaz de odiarte aunque lo intentara.

No era la respuesta que quería, pero lo tomaría como un "no". Misa sonrió feliz.

-Y aunque sus habitantes sean escoria, los humanos tienen un mundo muy... peculiar. Llueve, nieva, graniza, hay tormentas. En el Reino de la Muerte no hay nada de eso.

-¡El Reino de la Muerte suena tremendamente aburrido!

-El Reino de le Muerte _es _"tremendamente aburrido", como tú dices.

Las primeras gotitas empezaron a caer. El viento empezó a soplar, y se sintió el fresco del cielo nublado. Era algo que tenían en común, encontraban la lluvia algo muy hermoso.

Sin darse cuenta Rem, Misa se cubrió con su ala blanca por el frío. A Rem no pareció molestarle, ni pareció notar la acción de la rubia. Y si lo hizo, fue muy buena disimulando que no le importaba.

-¿Quieres otro helado?

-Me parece que el humano que los vendía acaba de irse. Tendríamos que hacer lo mismo, puedes resfriarte.

-Quedémonos un rato. Además, esto es mejor que estar súper-aburrido.- Dijo mirando las gotitas de agua con sus grandes ojos chocolate brillando con la dulzura que los caracterizaba.

-Si es lo que quieres.

Se quedaron un rato, en el que Misa pensó en silencio otra vez. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su acompañante. Debajo de la lluvia la shinigami parecía un ángel guardián que meditaba sobre las acciones de los humanos. Las gotitas le caían por el cabello, como si se resbalaran de un valle lavanda y plateado. Otra vez, pensó, Rem era lo más fascinante del mundo. Si pudiera sacar una foto de cómo se veía ahora la enmarcaría y la pondría sobre la pared de su cuarto, para contemplarla cada vez que quisiera irse a dormir.

Nunca sucedería.

Era demasiado... extraño. Espantaría a Rem si le dijera sus pensamientos.

Mejor seguir en silencio como hizo hasta ahora.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Demasiado raro? Adoro a Rem. Necesitaba escribir esto para seguir con mi vida.**

**Espero que mi total-ausencia-de-Light-Yagami no fuera un toque tan no-canon. **

**Estoy tan abrumada que hasta acepto reviews donde me amenacen de muerte y manden a la mierda mi fic... pero agradecería mucho uno positivo :)**


End file.
